


Es ist noch Platz

by Jeanny Turner (Ginada)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Advent, Canon Compliant, Christmas, Christmas Eve, F/M, Family, Friendship, Married Life, Mixed-race children, POV Angelina Weasley, POV George Weasley, Weasley Family, Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:42:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21933907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginada/pseuds/Jeanny%20Turner
Summary: George und Angelina Weasley sind seit ein paar Jahren verheiratet, haben einen wunderbaren fünfjährigen Sohn und einen gut gehenden Laden. Aber schaffen sie es neben dem Alltagsstress und den Lasten der Vergangenheit auch zu leben und miteinander glücklich zu sein?
Relationships: Angelina Johnson/George Weasley, Lee Jordan/Alicia Spinnet, background Canon Relationships - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	Es ist noch Platz

**Donnerstag, 3.Dezember 2009**

Angelina tastete geistesabwesend mit einer Hand nach ihrem Haaransatz, während sie durch die Reihen von _Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze_ schritt. Das Weihnachtsgeschäft hatte begonnen, und sie versuchte grob abzuschätzen, welche Artikel besonders gut liefen und sie nachproduzieren mussten. Allerdings wanderten ihre Gedanken zu der Frage, ob ihre Zöpfe noch in einem akzeptablen Zustand waren. Eigentlich nicht, dachte sie seufzend, während sie der Feder, die neben ihr in der Luft schwebte, „Minimuffs“ diktierte, die diese pflichtbewusst auf das ebenfalls schwebende Pergament mit dem Logo des Ladens schrieb. Aber wenn sie die Zöpfe jetzt neu flechten ließ, würde sie es vor Weihnachten ein weiteres Mal machen müssen, und kurz vor Weihnachten würde sie noch weniger Zeit haben als jetzt.

„Angie?“, hörte sie die Stimme ihres Schwagers Ron durch den leeren Laden hallen. Sie hatten schon geschlossen, die Kunden waren längst gegangen und saßen wohl jetzt zu Hause mit ihren Familien beim Essen. Angelina seufzte. Ihr Magen knurrte und sie war müde.

„Ich mach Feierabend, Angie“, sagte Ron. „Ich hole gleich Rosie und Hugo, soll ich Freddy mitbringen?“

„Oh das wäre super, ich will zumindest noch die Liste hier fertigmachen.“ Sie schenkte ihm ein dankbares Lächeln. Sie wussten beide, dass George nicht so bald aus dem Labor kommen würde, wo er an neuen Produkten feilte, und es an Angelina lag, ihren Sohn abzuholen.

„Alles klar, bis gleich.“ Ron warf eine Prise Flohpulver in den Kamin, trat in die smaragdgrün aufleuchtenden Flammen und war verschwunden.

Angelina arbeitete jetzt konzentriert und schaffte es, die Liste fertigzustellen, bis Ron zwanzig Minuten später mit Hugo auf dem Arm, Fred an der Hand und Rose an seinen Umhang geklammert zurückkam.

„Hallo, mein Liebling“, begrüßte Angelina ihren Sohn. Sie spürte, wie etwas von dem Stress des Tages von ihr abfiel, als er seine kleinen Arme um ihren Hals schlang. „Wie war’s bei Oma? Was hast du heute gelernt?“

Molly Weasley kümmerte sich liebend gern um ihre Enkel und Rons Kinder Rose und Hugo waren unter der Woche oft bei ihr, besonders jetzt in der Weihnachtszeit, wenn im Laden so viel los war wie nie und er besonders wenig Zeit hatte. Audrey Weasley, die mit ihrem Mann bei den Schwiegereltern im Fuchsbau wohnte, unterrichtete seit dem Herbst nicht nur ihre eigenen Töchter, sondern auch James Potter und Fred Weasley. Angelina hatte etwas gezögert, ihr Angebot, auch Fred zu unterrichten, anzunehmen, aber es war einfach am praktischsten. Ja, sie hätte das auch gern selbst übernommen, gesehen wie er diesen Teil der Welt entdeckte, aber sie war im Laden einfach unentbehrlich, sie hatte nicht die Zeit, es gut zu machen. Früher hatte sich oft Angelinas Vater um seinen Enkel gekümmert, wenn sie und George arbeiteten, aber in letzter Zeit hatte er nicht mehr die Kraft dazu und so blieb Fred nach dem Unterricht in Mollys Obhut, bis seine Eltern Zeit hatten.

„Ich soll dich von Mum dran erinnern, dass wir am Samstag die Bilder für die Weihnachtskarten machen wollen“, sagte Ron noch, als er schon wieder mit seinen beiden Kindern vor dem Kamin stand, um zu seinem Haus zu flohen.

„Ach ja stimmt, danke. Bis morgen.“ Angelina winkte ihm nach und entschied sich, doch noch eine Eule an Ona zu schicken wegen der Haare. Sie wollte ordentlich aussehen auf den Bildern.

„Sagst du Daddy Bescheid, dass wir hochgehen zum Essen?“, fragte sie Fred und er nickte eifrig und rannte los, um George im Labor zu suchen.

„Daddy!“ Fred kam auf George zugelaufen und er schob vorsorglich das Fläschchen mit dem giftigen Eibensaft weit auf die andere Seite des Tisches, bevor Fred ihn erreichte und auf seinen Schoß kletterte.

„Hallo mein Großer. Was macht Oma? Und hat Tante Audrey heue womöglich mal gelacht?“

Fred dachte angestrengt nach. „Ich weiß nicht genau. Gelächelt, glaub ich.“

„Du solltest ihr mal einen Streich spielen, vielleicht wird sie dann lockerer und lacht mehr“, schlug George vor.

Fred kicherte vergnügt, schüttelte aber den Kopf. „Dann erschreckt sich Tante Audrey doch.“

George strich ihm liebevoll durch die Haare und fragte sich zum tausendsten Mal, wie er zu einem so sanftmütigen Sohn gekommen war. Fred hatte den unbezwingbaren Drang, zu allen freundlich zu sein und machte sich nicht besonders viel aus Streichen und Scherzartikeln, obwohl er doch direkt an der Quelle saß.

„Bist du sicher? Du könntest es zum Beispiel mit diesem Knaller hier versuchen, wenn er fertig ist. Er hat noch keinen Namen, aber es wird aussehen wie eine Klapperschlange, während gleichzeitig aus einer anderen Richtung das Klappern kommt. Es funktioniert nur noch nicht richtig, siehst du? Das Klappern klingt wie eher wie Zähneklappern und im Schlangenkörper sind ab und zu Löcher.“

George seufzte innerlich ein wenig. Fred hätte schon längst eine Lösung dafür gewusst, der große Fred. Er hätte auch sagen können, ob die Idee überhaupt lustig war, oder bloß idiotisch. Mit ihm war der Laden Spaß gewesen, mit dem sie sogar noch Geld verdienen konnten. Ohne ihn war er Arbeit, die Spaß machte. Er arbeitete gern hier, nicht nur aus dem Wunsch heraus, ihre gemeinsame Idee am Leben zu halten. Er arbeitete gern mit Ron und Angelina zusammen. Aber Arbeit war es doch. Unwillkürlich presste George den kleinen Fred auf seinem Schoß etwas fester an sich, als er an seinen gefallenen Bruder dachte.

„Mummy sagt, wir sollen hochgehen zum Essen“, sagte Fred.

„So, sagt sie das?“ George zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Dann müssen wir das wohl machen.“ Er grinste etwas. Angelina wusste genau, dass er viel schneller kam, wenn sie Fred ihn holen schickte. Dann ging er auch tatsächlich los anstatt sich weiter in seinen Experimenten zu verlieren.

Mit Fred an der Hand ging aus dem Labor durch den leeren Laden und die Hintertür, die sich direkt in das schmale Treppenhaus öffnete, durch dass sie in ihre Wohnung über dem Laden in der Winkelgasse 93 gelangen konnten.

Sie kamen in Küche, wo Angelina am Tisch über einen Brief gebeugt saß, während ein hölzerner Kochlöffel scheinbar ohne ihr Zutun unablässig den Topf auf dem Herd umrührte.

„Hey Lina, alles klar?“ George drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Schläfe und ließ sich auf einen Stuhl sinken.

Angelina war selbst ein bisschen überrascht von der Welle an Zuneigung, die plötzlich durch sie flutete, als sie ihren Mann mit ihrem Sohn hereinkommen sah und er sie flüchtig küsste. Seit wann war das wieder so? Es hatte eine Zeit gegeben, in der sie gezweifelt hatte, ob es richtig gewesen war, George zu heiraten. Er war immer ihr bester Freund geblieben, ihre Freundschaft blieb fest und sicher, aber die Liebe hatte es nicht immer leicht. Manchmal hatte sie das Gefühl, dass George zu belastet war von seinen eigenen Verlusten, um an sie zu denken. Er vergrub sich in seine Arbeit mit einer Verbissenheit, die er früher nicht gehabt hatte. Doch früher war lange her und verliebt hatte sie sich ja auch in den neuen, den Nachkriegs-George. In manchen zweifelbesetzten Augenblicken hatte sie sich schon gefragt, ob sie sich nicht eigentlich nach Fred sehnte, wenn sie sich freute, wenn George ein bisschen mehr wie früher war. Aber dann wieder war sie sich sicher, dass sie sich einfach für ihn freute in diesen Momenten, weil es ihm dann gut ging. Die sicheren Augenblicke waren inzwischen wieder deutlich häufiger als die zweifelbehafteten, wurde ihr auf einmal klar.

„Wir haben eine Bewerbung für die Weihnachtsaushilfe“, sagte Angelina und streckte ihre Hand über den Tisch aus, um sie auf Georges zu legen. „Eine Ellie Cattermole. Sieht ganz vernünftig aus.“

**Sonnabend, 5. Dezember 2009**

Manchmal fragte Angelina sich, ob die Weihnachtszeit mit einer Großfamilie wie den Weasleys nicht doch eher ein Fluch als ein Segen war. Es war unglaublich schwierig gewesen, einen Termin zu finden, an dem alle konnten, um die Bilder für die Weihnachtskarten zu machen und sowohl George als auch Ginny hatten zwischendurch entnervt vorgeschlagen, ob nicht lieber jede Kleinfamilie ihre eigene Karte gestalten sollte. Aber sowohl Molly als auch Audrey hatten das sofort empört zurückgewiesen und Angelina hatte wohlweißlich nichts dazu gesagt, obwohl sie insgeheim mit ihrem Mann übereinstimmte. Die große Familie war ein leichter Schock für sie gewesen am Anfang, obwohl sie ja schon lange mit Fred und George befreundet gewesen war und wusste, worauf sie sich einließ. Aber sie selbst war ein Einzelkind und die Familie ihrer Mutter lebte größtenteils in Puerto Rico, so dass sie in ihrer Kindheit und Jugend nie besonders viele Verwandte um sich gehabt hatte.

Aber immer ging ihr das Herz auf, wenn sie ihren Sohn mit seinen Cousins und Cousinen sah. Sie hatten ein enges Verhältnis, fast wie Geschwister, worüber sie sehr froh war, denn er war der einzige von ihnen, der keine Geschwister hatte. Sie selbst hatte sich immer einen Bruder oder eine Schwester gewünscht.

Gerade hatten sie das Schwiegerkinderfoto geschossen, das natürlich auch sein musste, obwohl jeder wusste, dass es nicht das Weihnachtskartenmotiv werden würde. Angelina war zwischen Fleur und Harry gelandet und froh gewesen, gestern noch bei Ona gewesen zu sein wegen der Haare, auch wenn ihre Kopfhaut noch spannte, Fleurs Schönheit war immer noch ein bisschen einschüchternd. Ona war gut, aber Angelina vermisste es immer noch, dass ihre Mutter ihr die Haare machte.

„So, jetzt ein Bild mit allen Enkeln!“, forderte Molly gerade.

„Oh ja, am besten so rischtisch schön als Orgelfeifen“, fand Fleur, und sie machten sich daran, die Kinder zusammenzusuchen.

„Wo ist denn Lily?“, fragte Harry, aber James schleppte seine kleine Schwester schon an, die ganz zufrieden dabei aussah, herumgetragen zu werden.

Albus fing an zu heulen, weil Louis ihm auf die Hand getreten war, Hugo wollte unbedingt, dass sein Bilderbuch mit auf das Bild kam und Molly (und Audrey), zeterte, weil sie einen Fleck auf ihrer Robe entdeckte. Aber schließlich standen sie wie von Fleur gefordert in einer ordentlichen Reihe und lachten für die Kamera. Victoire, Dominique und Louis, die ältesten, dann Molly, James, Fred, Lucy, Albus und Rose, und schließlich Lily und Hugo, die jüngsten.

Als sie ihre Nichten und Neffen so aufgereiht sah wunderte sich Angelina mal wieder über die Durchsetzungskraft der Weasley-roten Haarfarbe. Bis auf Victoire, Albus und Hugo hatten alle mindestens einen deutlichen Rotstich, sogar Fred. Sie hatte es selbst nicht für möglich gehalten, aber auch seine Haare waren Weasley-rot, wenn auch vielleicht etwas dunkler.

Arthur drückte mit hochkonzentriertem Blick viel zu stark auf den Auslöser der Kamera und gab sie dann weiter an Hermine. Er liebte es, Fotos zu machen, aber meistens waren sie unscharf oder der Horizont schief, so dass sicherheitshalber Hermine die Bilder wiederholte.

Ron nahm Hugo auf den Arm, als sie sich schließlich für das Foto mit der ganzen Familie aufstellten, von dem sie alle wussten, dass es letztendlich auf die Weihnachtskarte kommen würde. Hugo war so viel kleiner als Fred, und als Angelina sah, wie er sich an Ron schmiegte, hatte sie auf einmal das Gefühl, dass noch etwas in ihrem Leben fehlte.

George sah, wie James seine Arme um Albus und Lily schlang und sie in Richtung des Kuchentischs zog – natürlich hatte Molly es sich nehmen lassen, ordentlich aufzutischen, wenn schon mal alle zusammen kamen. Fred lief ihnen mit Lucy hinterher, und obwohl die beiden sich fröhlich unterhielten, fragte George sich plötzlich, ob er und Angelina ihm etwas vorenthielten, weil er keine Geschwister hatte. Ja, er hatte ein enges Verhältnis zu seinen Cousins und Cousinen und sah fast jeden Tag einen von ihnen, aber George wusste genau, dass die Nähe zu Geschwistern noch mal etwas anderes war. Er wusste auch nur zu genau, wie schmerzhaft es war, wenn diese Nähe zerrissen wurde. Aber war es wirklich richtig, sie deshalb gar nicht zu haben? Es hatte eine Zeit gegeben, da er sich gewünscht hatte, nie einen Zwillingsbruder gehabt zu haben, weil Freds Verlust so sehr schmerzte. Es tat immer noch weg, aber inzwischen konnte er auch an Fred denken und die Erinnerungen wertschätzen, ohne die Wunde wieder aufzureißen. Er würde sie nicht mehr missen wollen.

**Zweiter Advent: Sonntag, 6. Dezember 2009**

„Kommst du, Daddy?“, fragte Fred, das Kinn auf Georges Tisch gestützt und George blickte seufzend auf. Eigentlich war er noch nicht fertig, aber Freds bittendem Blick konnte er nicht wiederstehen.

„Na gut, dann schauen wir mal, was wir tun können“, sagte er und machte sich mit Fred auf den Weg zum Dachboden, wo sie, neben jeder Menge Dinge für den Laden, auch die Weihnachtsdekoration aufbewahrten. Fred klammerte sich fest an seine Hand, als sie den Dachboden erreichten, er fand ihn gruselig mit seinen hochaufgetürmten Kisten, die ein regelrechtes Labyrinth bildeten und zugegebenermaßen von zahlreichen Spinnenweben überzogen waren. George hatte auch den dringenden Verdacht, dass sich hier oben Doxys eingenistet hatten, aber weder er noch Angelina hatten die Zeit und Kraft, auch noch hier oben zu putzen. Und wenn sie ehrlich waren, war es ihnen nicht unrecht, dass Fred nicht allein hier herauf kam – viele der Zutaten für die Scherzartikel waren nicht ganz ungefährlich.

„Na, da haben wir sie ja“, sagte George, als sie die Kiste gefunden hatten. Er drückte Fred eine Laterne in die Hand, die aus rotem Glas einen Weihnachtsmann zeigte und die wohl nicht mehr in den Karton gepasst hatte, jedenfalls hatte jemand, wahrscheinlich Angelina, sie einfach obendrauf gestellt und sie war jetzt dementsprechend verstaubt. Fred pustete und lachte über die Staubwolke, die sich glitzernd im Schein von Georges Lumos erhob. „Die stellen wir an die an die Tür, ja?“, sagte er.

Und das taten sie. Sie stellten die abgestaubte Laterne vor den Eingang der Wohnungstür, wo sie das Treppenhaus mit warmen Licht erfüllte. Sie hängten goldene Girlanden über alle Türen in der Wohnung und gelbe Sterne aus zartem, durchscheinend gemustertem Papier in alle Fenster, die die schrägstehende Wintersonne zum Leuchten brachte. Sie stellten Kerzenständer mit duftenden Bienenwachskerzen auf und bauten im Wohnzimmer den Tisch auf, auf dem an Weihnachten die Krippe stehen würde. Vorerst stellten sie eine sprießende Amaryllis darauf, die hoffentlich bis dahin auch blühen würde. Dann gingen sie hinunter in den Laden und holten Tannengrün und Stechpalmenzweige. Die Verkaufsräume hatte George schon Ende November üppig damit dekoriert und damals etwas für die Wohnung zur Seite gelegt. Sie verteilten es überall in der Wohnung und der herbfrische Tannenduft, der sich mit dem warmsüßen Duft des Wachses mischte war für George der Inbegriff von Weihnachten. Zum ersten Mal in diesem Jahr kam in ihm ein wenig Vorfreude auf, vor allem als er Fred dabei beobachtete, wie er eifrig hin und her flitzte, um die besten Plätze für die letzten Tannenzweige zu finden. Auch für ihn würde später der Geruch untrennbar mit dem von Weihnachten verbunden sein, auch wenn er es jetzt noch nicht wusste.

George steckte sich gerade einen von Rons selbstgebackenen Mandelplätzchen in den Mund, als Fred plötzlich vor ihm stand und ihm einen Büschel Mistelzweige hinstreckte. „Die müssen in den Türrahmen“, forderte er mit glitzernden Augen.

„Nanu, die wollte ich eigentlich im Laden lassen“, wunderte sich George und prüfte rasch, ob es sich um naturbelassene Misteln oder Bezwingende Zweige handelte, einen ihrer weihnachtlichen Scherzartikel, das zwei Personen, die sich darunter begegnete, so lange zum Stillstehen zwang, bis sie sich geküsst hatten. Es waren aber wirklich nur ganz normale Zweige, so dass er Fred den Gefallen tat und sie aufhängte.

Gerade, als er fertig war, kam Angelina herein, mit kaltem Wind in ihrem Umhang und von der frischen Luft glänzenden Augen.

„Oh, was hängt denn da?“, fragte sie amüsiert, als sie den Mistelzweig in der Tür baumeln sah. „Da bleibt mir wohl nichts anderes übrig.“ Sie beugte sich vor und küsste ihn, und George fühlte sich zu Hause.

Fred, der den Zweck der Mistelzweige vielleicht noch nicht völlig durchschaut hatte, zupfte an Georges Robe und sagte: „Ich will auch endlich, Daddy“, und George und Angelina lachten beide in den Kuss und lösten sich voneinander. Angelina bückte sich und küsste Fred auf die Wange, und George tat es ihr nach. Sehr zufrieden griff Fred nach je einer ihrer Hände und zog sie hinter sich her in die Küche.

Spät abends lagen George und Angelina ein bisschen atemlos nebeneinander im Bett.

„Weißt du“, sagte er nachdenklich, als sein Herzschlag sich wieder beruhigt hatte, „heute, als ich mit Freddy dekoriert habe und du dann nach Hause kamst, war ich wirklich glücklich. So ein schöner Nachmittag, ohne schlechtes Gewissen.“ Fast immer, wenn er richtig glücklich war, stahlen sich Gedanken an Fred in seinen Sinn und das unerbittliche Wissen, dass er das Glück nicht teilen konnte und Fred es nie haben würde. Angelina wusste das natürlich.

„Ist das schlimm, Lina?“, fragte er, und auf einmal war sein Stimme schwach und seine Augen voller Tränen.

Sie strich zärtlich mit der Hand über seine Brust, seinen Hals, seine Wange und wischte die Tränen weg. „Nein“, sagte sie. „Es heißt nicht, dass du ihn vergisst.“ Natürlich wusste sie auch seine größte Angst, auch wenn er sich nicht erinnern konnte, sie ihr gesagt zu haben. „Es heißt nur, dass du weiterlebst. Fred wäre der allerletzte, der es dir nicht gönnen würde, glücklich zu sein.“

**Dritter Advent: Sonntag, 13. Dezember 2009**

„Caroooola, Carooola, Carola Caroooola“, sang Fred zu der Melodie von _Herbei, o ihr Gläubigen_ , während er seine Winterstiefel anzog.

„Wir haben verstanden, dass du dich freust, Carola zu treffen, Freddy“, sagte Angelina. Sie gab ihm seine Mütze. „Wo sind denn deine Handschuhe?“ Sie verdrehte die Augen, als Fred sie aus seiner Jackentasche holte, immer noch laut singend, und warf einen leicht genervten Blick zu George. Wieso dauerte es nur immer gefühlte Stunden, bis sie aufbrechen konnten? Aber George verkniff sich ein Lach ob der Vorfreude seines Sohnes und erinnerte damit auch Angelina wieder daran, dass es keinen Grund zum Ärger gab. Sie atmete tief durch und versuchte, sich zu entspannen. Wie jedes Jahr war das Weihnachtsgeschäft einfach unglaublich stressig. Obwohl sich Ellie, die Aushilfe, recht geschickt anstellte, waren auch Angelina und Ron die ganze Zeit mit Verkaufen beschäftigt, sogar George, der sich am liebsten auf die Entwicklung neuer Produkte konzentrierte, half zu den Stoßzeiten an der Kasse und beim Einräumen der Regale. Alles andere blieb gerade liegen und würde nach Weihnachten nachgeholt werden müssen.

Aber jetzt hatten sie es geschafft, sich ein paar Stunden freizuschaufeln heute und waren jetzt auf den Weg Alicia und Lee Jordan, ihren besten Freunden. Zu Fuß, um noch ein bisschen frische Luft zu schnappen. Die Jordans wohnten in einer Seitenstraße der Winkelgasse, weit war es also nicht.

„Feddy!“, rief Carola, die knapp zweijährige Tochter der Jordans und streckte ihre Ärmchen nach Fred aus, kaum dass Alicia die Tür geöffnet hatte. Lee stellte sie auf den Boden und sie rannte zu Fred und drückte ihn. Er hob sie hoch und drehte sich mit ihr und beide Kinder lachten. Wie immer war Angelina erstaunt, wie groß ihr ihr Sohn plötzlich vorkam, wenn sie ihn zusammen mit jüngeren Kindern sah. Aus irgendeinem Grund hatte er einen richtigen Narren an Carola gefressen. Er konnte stundenlang mit ihr Spielen und hatte eine regelrechte Engelsgeduld mit ihr. Angelina war froh darüber, es konnte nur gut sein, wenn nicht immer das einzige nicht-weiße Kind war. Sie sah Fred und Carola hinterher, die nicht einmal von der Aussicht auf Weihnachtskekse davon abgehalten wurden, erstmal in Carolas Zimmer zu verschwinden, wo sie ihm unbedingt ein Bild, das sie gemalt hatte, zeigen wollte.

Dann kamen sie aber natürlich doch zu den Erwachsenen, die am Tisch saßen, Tee tranken und Plätzchen aßen, um ihren Anteil Kekse nicht zu verpassen.

„Carola hat ein ganz schönes Bild vom Weihnachtsmann gemalt“, erzählte Fred wohlwollend. So leise, dass nur sie es hören konnte, flüsterte er dann in Angelinas Ohr: „Man hat es gar nicht erkannt, aber sie sagt, es ist der Weihnachtsmann.“

Angelina strich ihm über den Kopf und lächelte, gerührt von seiner Rücksicht. Er würde bestimmt einen ziemlich guten großen Bruder abgeben.

„Das hat gut getan“, sagte Alicia zufrieden und strich sich mit der behandschuhten Hand die feuchten Zöpfe aus dem Gesicht.

„Stimmt“, pflichtete ihr Angelina bei, nachdem sie in einem weiten Schwung mit ihrem Besen zu ihr aufgeschlossen hatte und jetzt entspannt neben ihr in der Luft schwebte. „Das war echt mal wieder nötig.“ Sie kam viel zu selten zum Fliegen, der Laden und die Familie ließen wenig Zeit. Außerdem musste man von London aus immer erst irgendwohin apparieren, es gab einfach zu viele Muggel in dieser Großstadt. Deshalb schwebten sie jetzt über irgendeinem Wald in Surrey, vom Nieselregen durchnässt und durchgefroren, aber glücklich und entspannt.

„Wenn mir in der Siebten jemand gesagt hätte, dass ich noch einmal freiwillig mit dir bei Regen fliege, hätte ich ihn für verrückt erklärt“, sagte Alicia und lehnte sich auf ihrem Besen zurück.

Angelina schnaubte. „Ach komm schon. So schlimm war ich gar nicht.“

Alicia grinste. „Doch, warst du. Du warst fast schlimmer als Oliver. Aber dafür hast du es auch zur professionellen Spielerin gebracht.“

„Ja, drei Spielzeiten als Ersatzspieler bei Pride of Portree. Das kann man wohl kaum eine glanzvolle Karriere nennen“, sagte Angelina.

Alicia drehte sich auf ihrem Besen zu ihr herum. „Bereust du es?“, fragte sie. „Dass nicht mehr draus geworden ist?“

„Nein.“ Angelina schüttelte den Kopf. „Es ist schon gut so, wie es ist. Schon allein, weil es sich in London doch ein bisschen angenehmer lebt als in Portree.“ Sie lächelte Alicia ein bisschen schief an. Natürlich wusste ihre beste Freundin, wie schwer es ihr damals gefallen war, den Traum von der großen Quidditchkarriere aufzugeben, sie war schließlich dabei gewesen und hatte nächtelang immer wieder das Für und Wider diskutiert. Und das raue Klima und der Mangel an Kulturangeboten in Portree waren dabei sicher nicht die entscheidenden Gründe gewesen. „Nein, ich mag mein Leben, wie es ist“, sagte sie, und war selbst ein bisschen erstaunt, wie sehr es stimmte.

„Dann ist wirklich wieder alles gut zwischen dir und George?“, fragte Alicia.

„Ja das ist es.“ Angelina musste einen raschen Schlenker fliegen, um eine Windböe auszugleichen. „Obwohl ich in letzter Zeit …“ Sie zögerte und brach ab.

„Was?“, fragte Alicia und dann noch mal, als Angelina immer noch nichts sagte: „Nun sag schon!“

Ergeben warf Angelina die Hände in die Luft. „Ich möchte noch ein Kind“, gab sie zu. „Na los, jetzt kannst du mir sagen, dass ich bescheuert bin. Freddy ist gerade aus dem Gröbsten raus und vor ein paar Monaten hab ich dir noch die Ohren vollgeheult, dass ich mir nicht sicher bin, ob meine Ehe das richtige für mich ist.“ Sie er erhaschte einen Blick auf Alicias Gesichtsausdruck und stockte. „Was ist?“

„Nichts. Und ich finde dich nicht bescheuert, wäre auch blöd von mir. Lee und ich haben nämlich gerade erst beschlossen, es auch noch mal drauf ankommen zu lassen.“

„Echt?“, fragte Angelina verblüfft. Langsam breitete sich ein Grinsen auf ihrem Gesicht aus, das auf Alicia übergriff und zu lautem Lachen anwuchs. Sie lachten so sehr, dass sie sich an ihren Besenstielen festklammern mussten, um nicht in den Wald unter ihnen zu stürzen; sie lachten, bis ihnen die Tränen übers Gesicht liefen und sie nach Luft schnappten.

„Was genau ist daran eigentlich so lustig?“, fragte Angelina atemlos und wischte sich die Lachtränen aus dem Gesicht.

„Keine Ahnung“, sagte Alicia grinsend. „Wahrscheinlich, dass wir so absurd erwachsen geworden sind.“ Sie wurde ernst. „Ihr seid ein gutes Paar, Angie. Ihr würdet alles füreinander tun, das ist mehr, als die meisten sagen können. Und ihr seid gute Eltern mit einem wunderbaren Sohn, und wenn ihr wollt, schafft ihr das auch für ein weiteres Kind.“

„Danke“, murmelte Angelina. „Wir sollten wohl zurück, bevor unsere Männer unsere Kinder mit der Süßigkeiten-Ration für zehn Jahre abgefüllt haben.“

„Stimmt, drei Jahre reichen völlig. Da unten ist eine Lichtung, da können wir landen“, sagte Alicia und begann auch gleich, abzusinken.

„Und, wie läuft’s bei euch so?“, fragte Lee George. Sie waren vom Kaffeetisch inzwischen zur Couch vor dem Kaminfeuer umgezogen. Mit einer routinierten Bewegung sicherte Lee Carola, die auf seinem Schoß stand und drohte, über seine Schulter hinter das Sofa zu fallen, wo Fred Faxen machte und sie damit dazu brachte, sich gefährlich weit vorzulehnen.

„Weihnachtsstress halt“, antwortete George. Er trank einen großen Schluck von seinem heißen Butterbier und lehnte sich zurück. „Du weißt ja, wie das ist im Laden. Sei bloß froh, dass du keine Weihnachtssaison hast.“

„Bin ich auch“, sagte Lee und stellte Carola auf den Boden, nachdem sie schon wieder fast gestürzt wäre. „Aber du weißt, dass ich das eigentlich nicht meinte.“

George atmete tief aus und ließ sich noch tiefer in die Polster sinken. „Ja. Es läuft gut, weißt du.“

„Du klingst so überrascht.“

George zuckte die Achseln. Vielleicht war er das, und natürlich wusste Lee auch genau, weshalb, der sanfte Vorwurf in seiner Stimme verriet ihn.

„Ich habe sogar neulich darüber nachgedacht, dass es schön wäre, noch ein zweites Kind zu haben. Obwohl ich das nie wollte …“

Das Lächeln in Lees Gesicht war ein Hauch zu verständnisvoll, aber die Trauer in seinen Augen machte es erträglich. Er war ihrer beider bester Freund gewesen. „Ich denke, es ist gut. Ich hätte immer gern Geschwister gehabt, wie du weißt.“ Er senkte die Stimme und sah zu den Kindern, die inzwischen versuchten, Carolas Puppe auf ihrem Spielzeugbesen schweben zu lassen. „Wir planen übrigens an einem Verbündeten für Carola.“

Überrascht hob George den Kopf. „Echt?“

Lee lachte. „Ja echt. Das ist doch kein Leben für ein Kind, als Minderheit gegenüber den Erwachsenen.“

George seufzte, setzte sich richtig aus und nahm noch einen tiefen Zug seines Butterbiers. „Ja, Geschwister sind was Tolles, auch wenn ich definitiv keine ganze Quidditchmannschaft an Kindern brauche. Aber noch eines … vielleicht ein Mädchen …“

„Na dann“, sagte Lee und hob seine Bierflasche zum Anstoßen. „Auf unsere zukünftigen Kinder. Vielleicht gehen sie ja mal zusammen in Hogwarts in eine Klasse.“

Die Butterbierflaschen klickten zusammen und George grinste. „Ich glaube, du denkst mal wieder zu weit voraus. Ich hab noch nicht mal mit Lina darüber gesprochen.“

Sehr schnell wurde er wieder Ernst, als er das sagte, aber Lee lachte bloß. „Das sollte ja nicht allzu schwierig sein, euer Englisch ist doch ganz gut.“

„Ich weiß nicht …“, zögerte George. „Ich habe kein Recht, sie –“

Jetzt war auch Lee wieder ernst geworden und drehte sich so, dass er George fast gegenüber saß.

„Sie liebt dich. Wirklich. _Dich_. Sie war vielleicht früher mal in Fred verliebt, aber sie hat _dich_ geheiratet. Natürlich vermisst sie ihn, aber das tu ich auch, das tut Alicia, das tun verdammt viele Leute, weil er eben fantastisch war. Aber das war doch nur eine Teenagerliebe zwischen Fred und Angie, ich glaube nicht, dass sie je gedacht haben, dass daraus was Langfristiges wird. Und jetzt liebt sie dich.“

„Ich habe sie nicht verdient“, murmelte George und dachte an all die Zeit, die er lieber mit Experimenten verbracht hatte als mit Angelina, weil er dabei das Gefühl hatte, etwas für Fred zu tun und nicht ihm etwas zu nehmen. Mit einer unerwarteten Klarheit sah er plötzlich, wie egoistisch das war und wie wenig das auf Angelina einging.

„Mach dich nicht schlechter, als du bist, Mann“, stoppte Lee seine Selbstvorwürfe. „Aber, George, redet miteinander, ja?“

**Vierter Advent: Sonntag, 20. Dezember 2009**

„Wie habt ihr das eigentlich damals entschieden, dass ihr noch mehr Kinder wollt? Woher wusstet ihr das?“, fragte Angelina ihre Schwippschwägerin Fleur, die sie ziemlich überrascht ansah ob der plötzlichen Frage. Sie standen in Angelinas Wohnzimmer inmitten von einer wahren Explosion an Geschenkpapier und bunten Bändern. Fred war bei Angelinas Vater und Bill unternahm etwas mit seinen Kindern, so hatten die beiden Frauen den Moment genutzt, die Genschenke einzupacken. Fleur hatte die meisten Sachen in London gekauft und gleich bei Angelina gelagert, um sie erst am Ende mit nach Hause nehmen zu müssen.

„Oh, isch weiß gar nischt so genau“, sagte Fleur. „Irgendwie war klar, dass noch jemand fehlt, bis dann Louis da war.“ Sie sah Angelina neugierig an, während sie es schaffte, ohne hinzusehen mit einem komplizierten Schwenk ihres Zauberstabs das grüne Satinband sich zu einer Blume formen zu lassen. „Denkt ihr etwa über ein Geschwisterschen für Freddy nach?“

Angelina zuckte die Schultern und klebte ein Stück Zauberband auf das ordentlich gefaltete Geschenkpapier. Sie war ein Profi im Geschenkeeinpacken, weil sie das oft für die Kunden im Laden tat.

Fleur stupste sie in die Seite. „Nun sag schon, Angie, kriege ich noch eine Nischte oder einen Neffen?“

„Ich bin jedenfalls nicht schwanger.“ Angelina musste etwas lachen über Fleurs Eifer. „Es ist nur so ein Gefühl in letzter Zeit.“

„Ja“, sagte Fleur nachdenklich. „Wenn ich so drüber nachdenke, war es vielleischt auch doch nicht immer so klar, auch wenn ich mir das jetzt nischt mehr so rischtisch vorstellen kann. Aber ich weiß noch, wie ich während der Schwangerschaft mit Dominique lange überlegt habe, ob ich nischt doch wieder arbeiten soll. Aber Gringotts erlaubt ja leider keine Teilseit.“

„Hm, das könnte ich mir ja gar nicht vorstellen, nicht mehr zu arbeiten“, sagte Angelina und Fleur lachte. „Ja, euer Laden ist ja auch wie ein Familienmitglied.“

**Heiligabend und Weihnachtsmorgen: Donnerstag und Freitag, 24. und 25. Dezember 2009**

Vier Tage später saßen sie aneinandergedrängt in der wie immer viel zu vollen Mitternachtsmesse. George saß eingezwängt zwischen Angelina und seinem Schwiegervater, der Fred, dem immer wieder die Augen zufielen, auf dem Schoß hatte. Er merkte, wie nach und nach die Anspannung des Vorweihnachtstresses von ihm abfiel. Jetzt war alles geschafft, alles war erledigt, und was jetzt nicht erledigt war, war nicht mehr wichtig. Das Fest konnte beginnen.

Am Anfang seiner Beziehung mit Angelina war es George seltsam und fremd vorgekommen, sie in die Kirche zu begleiten, etwas, das er aus seiner Familie gar nicht kannte. Aber inzwischen gehörten der Weihrauchduft, der Kerzenschein und die nächtlichen Gesänge für ihn zu Weihnachten wie Geschenke und gutes Essen. Zuerst hatte er es nur gemocht, weil es eine, vielleicht die einzige, nicht-schmerzhafte Veränderung zu früheren Weihnachtsfesten war, aber inzwischen war die Messe Teil ihrer Weihnachtstradition und er mochte es, dass es einen eindeutigen Beginn der Feierlichkeiten gab.

„Frohe Weihnachten, Lina“, sagte er zu Angelina, als die letzten Klänge der Musik in der Stille verhallt waren und die Menschenmenge in den Bänken sich zu regen begann. Er gab ihr einen raschen Kuss und genoss das Strahlen in ihren Augen.

Draußen war es beißend kalt und obwohl es nicht weit war, froren sie ein wenig. Wolkenfetzen schoben sich vor den strahlenden Halbmond und verdeckten die Sterne, aber gerade als sie ihr Haus erreichten, begann es zu schneien. Winzige Flocken tanzten vom Himmel und Fred, in die Angelinas Vater gekuschelt, machte die Augen noch einmal auf und sagte bezaubert: „Jetzt ist ja wirklich Weihnachten!“

Sie brachten ihn ins Bett und Angelinas Vater zog sich ins Gästezimmer zurück. Er verbrachte die Nacht auf Weihnachten für gewöhnlich bei ihnen, um am Morgen gleich beim Geschenkeauspacken mit seinem Enkel dabei sein zu können. George und Angelina schmückten im Wohnzimmer den Weihnachtsbaum und bereiteten die Geschenke vor, vier ziemlich große Stapel, die sie morgen früh auspacken würden. Eine von Angelinas Jazz-Platten lief leise im Hintergrund, sie tranken noch eine Tasse Glühwein dabei während draußen vor dem Fenster die Schneeflocken fielen und George fühlte froh, wie die Welt leise, ruhig und langsam wurde.

Schließlich war alles getan. Sie beide warfen einen Blick zurück auf das festliche Wohnzimmer und lächelten ein wenig, als sie sich dabei ertappten.

„Komm, wir sollten schlafen“, sagte Angelina leise. „Freddy weckt uns morgen bestimmt furchtbar früh und so sehr ich deine Familie liebe, bin ich lieber einigermaßen ausgeschlafen, wenn ich sie alle gleichzeitig treffe.“ Sie zog George mit sich ins Schlafzimmer.

Sie standen nebeneinander im Bad vor dem Spiegel und putzten die Zähne. George fielen die Augen schon fast zu, es war beinahe drei Uhr morgens. Angelina sagte etwas, was er vor lauter Müdigkeit erst nicht verstand. „Hm?“, machte er fragend und spülte sich den Mund aus. Als er einen Blick auf Angelinas plötzlich ungewohnt schüchternen Gesichtsausdruck im Spiegel erhaschte drehte er sich zu ihr um und sah sie an.

„Hattest du schon mal das Gefühl, dass noch Platz ist in unserer Familie?“, wiederholte sie und Georges Herz setzte einen Schlag aus. Angelinas Augen suchten unsicher sein Gesicht ab. „Ich weiß, du wolltest nie mehr Kinder, aber…“

Sie konnte nicht weitersprechen, weil George sie küsste – kurz zumindest, sie hatte den Mund noch voll Zahnpasta und George prustete los und verzog das Gesicht, jetzt hatten sie wieder beide weiße Schaumränder um die Münder. Aber er konnte es kaum fassen, wie ähnlich sie dachten, dass sie den gleichen Wunsch hatten.

„Äh, ist das ein Ja?“, fragte Angelina und George wurde klar, dass er noch nichts gesagt hatte. Er schlang einen Arm um ihre Hüfte und nickte heftig. „Ja, ja auf jeden Fall. Ich habe genau das gleiche gedacht in letzter Zeit. Ich wusste nur nicht, ob ich was sagen soll.“

Sie sahen sich an, und all die Zweifel, die sie aneinander gehabt hatten, und von denen sie ja irgendwie doch gewusst hatten, auch wenn sie sie kaum ausgesprochen hatten, schmolzen in ihren Augen. Jetzt wollten sie das Gleiche, und was vorher gewesen war, war nicht mehr wichtig. Wahrscheinlich hatten sie sogar immer das gleiche gewollt, dachte George, als sie endlich im Bett lagen, nur über den Weg waren sie sich nicht einig gewesen. Aber jetzt waren sie es, und George war so glücklich, wie lange nicht. Draußen fiel sachte der Schnee, und in ihre Herzen waren bereit für eine Ankunft. Es war Weihnachten.


End file.
